


【祁炀】浴室play

by junzhi111



Category: awm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junzhi111/pseuds/junzhi111





	【祁炀】浴室play

　　老畜生在门口思索了五分钟，推门而入。  
　　正在洗澡的于炀被吓了一跳“你，你怎么进来了?”  
　　“我想了想，”祁醉拉开淋浴间的门，脱掉自己身上的浴袍跨进去“我还是觉得应该两个人一起洗。”  
　　他直接跨进来，身上就穿了一条内裤，布料包裹着的物事还沉睡着。  
　　于炀一下子呆住，手上不再动作，任着水流哗哗顺着发顶淌下来，淌过眉梢，快要滑进眼里，于炀眨了眨眼。  
　　祁醉看着好笑，直接靠近他，伸手拉了他一把，手掌轻轻擦过他的眼睛。  
　　“看到我，就呆成这样？”他的嗓音有些低沉，带着独有的撩人意味，“炀神？”  
　　于炀刚开始没说话，他咬了咬唇，沉默了一会儿，开口到：“你……要来么？”  
　　祁醉笑了一下，不放下挑逗他的心思：“你想来么？”  
　　于炀沉默了几秒，直接正面回答：“我想……我们来吧。”  
　　祁醉直接凑过来吻他，他手一边关掉了花洒，然后去扶住于炀劲瘦的腰身，另一手手指插入于炀被打湿的发里，他吻技纯熟，勾着于炀的舌头，用自己的舌尖抵住他的口腔上壁，顺着牙龈滑下来，于炀只觉得一阵麻痒，舌尖又被勾住交缠，逗弄，舌头碰撞摩擦发出自滋溜滋溜的响声，于炀有些不受控制地轻哼出声，手紧紧地扶在祁醉的背后，祁醉推着他往墙上靠，于炀的脊背一下子触碰到冰凉的瓷砖，不自觉的往前挪了挪，他的腹部与祁醉的腹部紧紧贴到一起，两根隔着内裤相互触碰。  
　　祁醉索性故意去磨蹭他，原本就已经微微抬头的性器愈发坚硬挺立起来，祁醉伸手去抚了一下于炀的阴茎，然后去脱下他的内裤。  
　　祁醉抚上他的阴茎，手指握着囊袋按弄，又转而握住阴茎根部，从下往上撸动，拇指抵住马眼，摩挲按压了几下，就开始飞快地撸动。  
　　于炀顺着他的动作，双腿微微弯曲，胯部往前肩部往下一截贴在瓷砖上，硌得有些不太舒坦，他扭了扭身子，双手，搭在祁醉肩上。  
　　祁醉啄着他的脸颊，又在鼻尖咬了一口，他将于炀被水打湿贴在脸上的头发扒到耳后，于炀微微闭着眼睛，下身愈发灼热，他自己调节着呼吸，深深吐息着。  
　　“小哥哥，睁开眼睛看看我？”祁醉的唇抵在于炀的耳根处，湿热的呼吸因为字句的吐出，洒在耳畔，让于炀耳朵发烫，通红通红的。  
　　于炀听话睁开眼睛，浴室里升腾起的水汽，让他的视线有些迷糊，大脑正蹭蹭蹭的升温。  
　　他偏头也去吻祁醉的锁骨，两人脖颈交缠，于炀有些生涩地舔弄他的锁骨，齿尖在皮上摩擦，又不敢太用力。  
　　他对祁醉总是小心翼翼地，尤其是在情事上面，几乎是予取予求，不带多少犹豫，直接地可爱。  
　　祁醉吻了一会，然后推开他：“我给你口？”  
　　于炀的脸一下子红了，血液沸腾起来，用微不可闻的声音答到：“我来吧。”  
　　祁醉却不太想：“我想来。”  
　　“那你来？”于炀有些犹豫，但他惯于顺从祁醉的意思。  
　　祁醉半蹲下来，先在阴茎头部舔舐了一圈，然后伸着舌头将整个茎身舔舐了一遍，口水将阴茎打湿，祁醉张口含住于炀的阴茎，用力的一吮，于炀控制不住地呻吟了一声。  
　　祁醉用力地吞吐着，龟头不断摩擦过口中的软肉，刮过上壁，粗砺的舌苔抵着阴茎，于炀有些难耐的仰起头，一只手捂住自己的嘴，但呻吟还是不断地外泄。  
　　“这么舒服?”祁醉趁着缝隙还非要撩拨他一句。  
　　于炀的脸更红了，他放下捂住唇畔的手，一只手搭在祁醉瘦而宽的肩上，另一只手插入他的发间，祁醉动作很快，于炀有些腿软，他支撑不住地又弯腿，把胯往前送。  
　　随着祁醉一个深喉，他有些失神地在他口中交代了出来。  
　　祁醉将精液吞了下去，又舔了舔唇角，于炀目光在他唇角停留了一下，又很快闪开，祁醉起身，强制着要求于炀和他对视：“小哥哥，还满意么？”  
　　于炀咬唇不说话，他大着胆子吻上祁醉的唇。  
　　他的唇上还有一股精液的咸腥味，于炀伸着舌尖舔了一下，祁醉张开嘴来吻于炀，两个人交换了一个深吻。  
　　祁醉的手抚上于炀的尾椎骨，手滑下去，顺着股缝去探底下那个小穴。  
　　祁醉抠刮着穴口，小穴微微收缩着，他打开花洒，水流哗哗留下来，将两人身子再次打湿，祁醉借着水的润滑，将食指探入一个指节，柔软的穴肉将他裹住，内壁还有些干涩，却又被水润湿了一点，祁醉不紧不慢地开拓着，一面含住于炀的乳尖，磨咬舔弄，于炀扯下祁醉的内裤，手伸过去，有些笨拙的套弄他的阴茎，他总是摆脱不掉这种生涩劲儿，不管来了多少次，都还是会不适应。  
　　祁醉有些好笑，他慢慢地将整根手指伸进去，于炀动了一下，祁醉熟知他的身体，指尖直接戳上穴壁内的那一处，于炀身子一颤，提高了音调叫出来，又很快咬牙。  
　　祁醉哪儿肯就这样罢休，他将两根手指探进去，一起戳弄拓张，于炀的头仰起一个弧度，呻吟控制不住地外泄。  
　　祁醉拉着他往洗漱台上去。  
　　“坐上去。”祁醉指示到，于炀大量一下四周，洗漱台靠着的墙上，贴着很大一张镜子，将祁醉在他穴中捣弄的手指，他红红的穴口，和两个人都挺立着的阴茎都照得一清二楚。  
　　于炀站在那儿，实在不敢往上去。  
　　祁醉托着他的腰，“依我一次。”他的声音低哑又富有诱惑力。  
　　于炀想了一会儿，还是依着他来，他坐上洗漱台，冰冷的温度让他一颤，祁醉将他一条腿往上抬，膝盖弯曲起来，脚踩在台子上，另一条腿垂着，于炀身子往后仰，整个穴口都暴露在祁醉眼前。  
　　祁醉托着他的臀部，阴茎抵在穴口，龟头探入一点，于炀有些不适，祁醉继续挺身，他一下子插入进去，因为前戏比较到位，他并没有什么疼痛，却仍有不少的不适感，于炀清晰的感受，自己的穴肉勾勒出了体内粗大的轮廓，阴茎上勃起的一道道青筋他都感受得清清楚楚。  
　　“炀神，看看镜子。”  
　　于炀没有动作，祁醉猛插了一下，“看看么？”  
　　于炀有些呆愣的扭头，镜子里的交合处清晰又显眼，他瞄了一眼就迅速扭过头，“我看了。”  
　　他小声道。  
　　他实在太可爱。  
　　祁醉这样想，他将于炀的身子扭过来一点点，让他们的交合处更清晰的暴露在镜子前。  
　　他大开大合地操弄着，一面吻过于炀的全身。  
　　或许是镜子的原因，于炀的全身都泛起红色，比平时更加敏感，小穴也收缩地更加剧烈。  
　　“炀神，看镜子。”  
　　祁醉总是有意无意地提这么一句话。  
　　于炀的视线，在镜子和祁醉间飘来飘去。  
　　他爽得直直呻吟，又免不住害羞。  
　　最后他想了个好办法，干脆将脑袋埋在祁醉肩上，怎么都不起来。  
　　祁醉一面好笑地拍他的背，一面继续着这场性事。  
　　于炀那澡硬生生洗了一个多小时。  
出来的时候于炀紧紧拽着祁醉，想起自己刚刚被祁醉抵在浴室门上，面对着镜子，两人做的画面都看得一清二楚了。


End file.
